vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Farseer Macha
Summary Macha is a Farseer and Psyker of the Eldar Craftworld of Biel-Tan. She is a wise and knowledgeable prophet, unable to leave the Path of the Seer, but also a fierce warrior who leads Biel-Tan's armies in battle across the galaxy. A long time ago, Macha sealed a Greater Daemon of Khorne inside the Chaos artifact known as the Maledictum, and buried it within the world of Tartarus. Ages later, an Imperial excavation team would uncover the Maledictum, and seeking to prevent the Daemon's unwitting release by the agents of Mankind, Macha mobilized a small Eldar force and headed for the planet. However, the Chaos Sorcerer Sindri My of the Alpha Legion also had interests in the artifact, and a simple mission quickly escalated into an all out war between the Eldar, Imperial, and Chaos forces. During her journey to the Planet Tartarus, Macha would come in direct contact with Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens' Third Company. While initially on the opposite sides of the conflict, Macha learned in her divinations that her's and Gabriel's destinies were ultimately intertwined. In the end, Sindri My was defeated by the unlikely cooperation of the two. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Farseer Macha Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Eldar Farseer of Craftworld Biel-Tan, Alpha-Class Psyker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition / Clairvoyance, Longevity, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Roughly equal to Gabriel Angelos, having a slight disadvantage in physical strength. Managed to defeat and seal a Daemon Prince of Khorne in the past. Defeated the weakened Storm Prince alongside Gabriel Angelos and Ork Warboss Gorgutz) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Movement Speed (Too fast for average Space Marines, who move in almost slow-motion to her), with FTL Combat/Reaction Speed (Faster than the Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos. Fought against The Storm Prince) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Can hurt Gabriel Angelos and The Storm Prince with her strikes) Durability: At least Small Planet level (Endured attacks from Gabriel Angelos and The Storm Prince) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for hours on end without stopping, never feeling tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range with weaponry, Hundreds of Meters with Firearms, Kilometers with Psychic powers Standard Equipment: *'Rune Armor:' As an Eldar Farseer, Macha dons a Rune Armor, a protective wraithbone suit of armor psychically moulded to its Eldar recipient, said to pulse in time with the wearer's heartbeat. Despite it light weight, it provides greater protection than heavier and bulkier armor, as its psychic energy shields deflect shots and blasts before the armor is even hit. Even Plasma Weapons are turned aside by a Rune Armor's defenses. In addition, the Rune Armour offers protection against attacks that are spiritual in nature. *'Ghost Helm:' As an Eldar Farseer, Macha often wears a Ghost Helm, a helmet which incorporates intricate crystalline psychic circuitry that helps to mask the wearer's soul in the warp, protecting them from the depredations of Daemons. *'Singing Spear:' Macha's primary weapon is a Singing Spear, a great and elegant weapon decorated with precious gems and made of unknown materials, which constantly hums when wielded by a Psyker, giving it its name. The spear is heavily connected with their wielder's psychic consciousness, being capable of tearing through body and soul with each strike. In addition, it can be used as a throwing spear, as it will always return to its wielder's hands with a mere thought. *'Witchblade:' Macha's second primary weapon is a Witchblade, apsychically-attuned melee weapon for Eldar that walk the Path of the Seer. It's essentially a potent Force Sword, which resonates with its user's psychic self, enhancing their strength to terrifying levels. With her Witchblade, Macha can tear and cleave through the heaviest Power Armors and Battle Tanks. *'Diresword:' Macha is also skilled in wielding a Diresword, an elegant, single-bladed Power Sword crafted in Eldar fashion,infused with a potent Eldar spirit through the incorporation of a Spirit Stone into the blade. Targets wounded by a Diresword can be killed outright through the spirit residing in it. When a blow is struck, the spirit attempts to destroy the enemy's mind, potentially killing them instantly. *'Shuriken Pistol:' Macha can also use a Shuriken Pistol, or murekh, a small Eldar firearm with a complex design and functioning. Through systems of gravitic propulsion, the pistol fires mono-molecular plasti-crystal discs at incredibly high speeds. As such, their potency exceeds that of an assault rifle. Intelligence: Superhuman (Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. As an Eldar Farseer, Macha can receive prophetic dreaming and visions, and perceive glimpses of the distant past, the present, and possible futures at once. On top of that, Macha is a renowned Eldar warrior with a masterery of various fighting styles, a brilliant military tactician, and a learned scholar on various fields of study such as the physic and occult arts) Weaknesses: Used to be extremely arrogant, grossly underestimating anyone who wasn't an Eldar, though her experiences have since changed that. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Augment:' Macha acts as conductor of her own psychic power, augmenting the psychic might of her Eldar allies. *'Conceal:' Macha summons a misty darkness around her, concealing her presence and making it difficult to differentiate her from terrain. *'Destructor:' Macha releases a large wave of psychic energy which engulfs her target, destroying them completely. *'Embolden:' Macha projects visions of glorious victories and valorous heroes to the minds of her Eldar allies, lifting their hearts and inspiring them to be braver in combat. *'Enhance:' Macha increases the already impressive speed and agility of her targeted Eldar warriors. *'Battle Fate:' Examining the strands of time as tramas do tempo, Macha learns the course of action which shall guarantee her victory. *'Crystal Seer:' Calling upon the assistance of those Seers within the Infinity Circuit, Macha greatly multiplies her mental and psychic abilities. *'Executioner:' Macha creates a monstrous, glowing psychic projection of herself, which engages the enemy in hand-to-hand combat. *'Doom:' Macha foresees future timelines, delving into the myriad threads of causality to find the ones in which blows strike true against her enemy no matter how robust its defenses. *'Eldritch Storm:' Macha summons a gigantic storm of pure Warp energy over the battlefield, sending down psychic lightning to vanquish her foes. *'Force of Asuryan:' Macha amplifies the strength and fighting abilities of her Eldar allies. *'Fortune:' Macha predicts the future with her precognition, becoming aware of the nature of still-to-be fired enemy attacks, and allowing her to dodge them with ease. *'Guide:' Macha reaches into the future, and allowing her to determined where the enemy will be before they arrive at that point. *'Mind War:' Macha duels with her enemy's very mind, typically resulting in the explosion of her foe's brain. However, even if her enemy should resist Macha's full psychic assault, their mental capacities shall be greatly reduced, and their physic powers will be nullified. *'Phoenix Spirit:' Macha influences the Wraithbone within a fallen Eldar's Spirit Stone, briefly reanimating their body. *'Spirit Seer:' Macha influences the Wraithbone cores of all friendly Wraithguard, invigorating them to perform heroic actions *'Temporal Weave:' Macha targets her enemies and remove them from time itself, leaving their bodies frozen and untouchable in space. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eldar Category:Elves Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 5